Of Silly Predicaments and Idiotic Guardians
by Kiri no Shugosha
Summary: In which Tsuna, Mukuro and Hibari begins to act strangely, and everybody else have to find a "cure" for their "disease". Oh, and avoid being killed by a pissed off Lal Mirch and Bianchi's poison cooking. /Multiple pairings are listed inside./


**Of Silly Predicaments and Idiotic Guardians  
><strong>By: 6927

Prologue  
><em>Everybody should expect the least unexpected.<em>

* * *

><p>Reborn taps his index finger against the cool, wooden desk he is resting his arm on, an evident frown gracing his features. He is sitting comfortably on an office chair, his legs are crossed, and his other arm is laying on the armrest. He feels contented just like that, until. . .<p>

.

_"Hieeee! H—Hibari-san! I—I'm s—so sorry!"_

_"Herbivore, you disturbed my sleep. For that, I shall bite you to death."_

_"Hieeeeeeeee!"_

_"Kufufufu. . .So open, aren't you, Hibari? Unfortunately, I can't allow you to bite the little Vongola. . .that's **my** job."_

_.  
><em>

. . .those three idiots have decided to disturb his peace.

.

Reborn sighs audibly, tilting his fedora lower so it covers almost half of his face. He hears crashing and glasses shattering at the other side of the white door, and Reborn will make sure that those three will compensate for the damages they have inflicted upon the poor mansion. He knows that Tsuna is probably cowering away, meekly telling them to stop, and that he isn't destroying their home. **But** as their boss, it's **his** responsibility to look after his Guardians, therefore, Tsuna needs to pay the most in between them.

Stifling a growl, Reborn arises from his seat, taking long strides to reach the commotion outside his room. They just **had** to pick this place to start a fight and, as amusing as hearing Tsuna plead them to stop, it's not doing him any good. After all, it has only been a couple of days since Verde have finally found a "cure" to their curse, thus every Arcobaleno have returned to their original forms. . .minus the cunning Lightning Arcobaleno who decided to stay as an infant for a while. Whatever Verde's reason is, Reborn doesn't want to know, as long as it doesn't have anything to do with the Mafia.

.

Straightening his black tuxedo, Reborn opens the door to find **everything** a complete mess. The wallpapers are ripped in some places, the floor has huge dents on them, vases are shattered, paintings are in bits—in short, there's chaos and there **will** be more chaos if they don't stop soon.

Reborn's piercing gold eyes scans the hallway, trying to locate a certain brunet that goes by the name "Sawada Tsunayoshi". It hasn't been difficult for him to spot the said brunet as Tsuna's screams leads Reborn to him. In all honesty, Reborn has thought that, after years of dealing with his Guardians—especially his Cloud and Mist Guardians—Tsuna would be able to calmly put their fights into an end. But **no**, after six years of being in the Mafia, Tsuna is still the same old Dame-Tsuna, albeit stronger.

.

_"Hibari-san, Mukuro, stop now!"_

_"Oya oya, I thought you could do better than that, Hibari." _The sound of metals colliding gives Reborn a great deal of an idea what they're using to harm each other.

_"I'll seriously bite you to death, Rokudo Mukuro, for your impertinence."_

_"Kufufufu. . .Are your hormones on overdrive, Hibari? You 'biting' someone to death sounds a bit. . .**sexual**, don't you think?"_

_"Guys! Stop it all ready!"_

_.  
><em>

All hell breaks loose the moment Reborn's temper flared. Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro and the pitiful Sawada Tsunayoshi have been beaten up to the extent they could no longer feel their bodies aching; let alone know the fact that they're still breathing.

.

"Hm. . .I think I overdid it a little bit. . ." Reborn mutters mostly to himself as he examines the unconscious bodies sprawled on the elegant tiled floor, with some blood tainting them, of course. Nevertheless, Reborn merely shrugs at the sight and walks away in search of maids and a couple of nurses to take care of, well, the situation.

.

The next day, Tsuna wakes up with a start, groaning as he feels his muscles contracting and retracting painfully. He bites his lower lip in order to prevent himself from making unnecessary noises of pain, to no avail.

Tsuna scratches his head in frustration; he feels a little weird, but he can't place what it is. Tsuna pushes the thought to the back of his head, deeming it unimportant to ponder on the subject further. It might be just because of what has happened yesterday. . .

Recalling the events from the night before, Tsuna hurriedly jumps out of his soft bed and snatches a black trouser and a red t-shirt from his wardrobe. He dresses himself as fast as he can and bolts out of his bedroom, but not before taking a certain **something** with him. Tsuna feels like he's going to need it.

.

At the dining room, Reborn is casually eating breakfast along with the other members of the Vongola Famiglia. As usual, Gokudera is fighting with the ten-year-old Lambo; the subject of their argument is quite unclear, but Reborn suspects it's about the bacon Lambo was able to get before the silver-haired male.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, tries to calm the angry Storm Guardian, but all he gets in return is a painful smack on the head. Nevertheless, Yamamoto laughs it off and continues to tell Gokudera to "cool off"—Ryohei's assisting him, to the extreme, but all it does is aggravate Gokudera more.

Meanwhile, Reborn's gaze focuses on the two other Guardians, eating their breakfast silently. _That's strange_, Reborn thinks, blinking his eyes carefully to see if he's hallucinating or not, _usually those two are at each other's necks. Maybe what happened yesterday taught them a lesson. . .? _He certainly hopes so; if they stay like that, there's less problem (in the form of abused furniture and whatnot) in the Vongola mansion.

.

_"Oya oya, why is everybody so noisy? Am I missing something?"_

.

At the sound of the voice, everybody immediately turns their heads towards the Mist Guardian's direction. Mukuro, in return, frowns and glares at them. He doesn't like the attention he's getting; honestly, what has he done? If they're thinking he's the one who has spoken, they're mistaken. "I didn't say anything," Mukuro utters in vexation, proceeding with his meal. He's just going to ignore them—if he can.

"If he didn't say it, then who did?" Gokudera voices out everybody's thoughts, his deep green eyes scanning across the room calculatingly. His gaze then stops at a figure by the door, and Gokudera instantly arises from his seat to approach the person. "Good morning, Jyuudaime! It's nice to see you so early this morning!" Gokudera beams, bowing lowly in greeting, completely unaware of the object Tsuna is holding.

.

Before Tsuna could respond, a blur of purple invades his peripheral vision and the sound of metal having contact with another resonates inside the room. "Oya oya, quite a greeting you're giving me, hmm, Mukuro?" Tsuna smirks playfully, whilst the aforementioned man growls lowly at the back of his throat. The brunet pulls his trident free from the Mist Guardian's tonfas, making everybody gasp at the sight.

.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, for being late to breakfast and your insolence, you will be bitten to death!" Mukuro raises the tonfas he's holding in his hands, and strikes at Tsuna.

.

Gokudera is standing there, perplexed at the events taking place. At first, he thinks that he is dreaming; there's no way his boss would taunt someone and start a fight, right? And why is Tsuna holding Mukuro's trident, and Mukuro is holding Hibari's tonfas? Why are their personalities **different**? Is it the end of the world or are they just acting? Or. . .Or did Mukuro possess Tsuna's body? No, that's not possible, because Mukuro is acting strangely, too.

With so many questions appearing in his mind, it's not surprising if Gokudera suddenly gets a headache. The silver-haired male shakes his head violently and, as the Decimo's Right-Hand, he acts as Tsuna's shield the moment Mukuro strikes Tsuna with a tonfa. He throws a dynamite at the Illusionist, much to the Mist Guardian's chagrin and says, "Nobody should hurt Jyuudaime, especially you, you pineapple bastard!"

Mukuro's eye twitches at the name, not really liking the idea of being called a "pineapple" of all things. "Herbivore, get out of the way! This fight has **nothing** to do with **you**." And with that, Mukuro charges the Storm Guardian, but suddenly halts as a gun is fired.

.

"Everybody. **Back. To. Your. Seats.**" Reborn says threateningly, his gun turning back to Leon. He glares at Mukuro and Tsuna from underneath his fedora, and Reborn swears that he saw Tsuna smirking slyly at him.

"As you wish, Reborn," Tsuna says with a small smile gracing his lips; his tone sending chills to everybody's spine.

.

The adult sighs exasperatedly, his mouth set in a deep frown. He looks over at Hibari to find the young man whimpering and shaking in fear. That's certainly a strange sight—stranger than Tsuna acting like Mukuro and Mukuro like Hibari. Reborn decides to consult the man, "Hibari, why didn't you do anything?"

"H—Hieeeeeee! S—Sorry, A—A—Akanbou!" Hibari stares at Reborn as if the former-Arcobaleno is an enemy out to kill him, his body shaking in distress. "I—I tried to, b—but I. . ."

.

Everyone is silent, even Lambo who's looking at Hibari in evident shock. There's **really** something wrong about the whole situation.

"Huh. . .I don't really get what's happening here," Yamamoto says in confusion, tilting his head to one side. Unbeknownst to him, everybody in the room—apart from Tsuna, Mukuro and Hibari—wholeheartedly agrees with him.

* * *

><p><strong>6927:<strong> I know, I know; I should update _Gomphrena Globosa_, but this plot is just tempting me to write it. XD This fan fiction is mostly 2769 (Yes, Tsuna tops because of his personality here. :p), 2718 (Same reason as before), R27 and 6918. There are others, too, but you'll just have to wait and see. :))

Please review! ^^

Disclaimer: _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ belongs to Amano Akira.


End file.
